battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TalCharles
Welcome! - Slopijoe (talk) 14:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) You Need to take your issues elsewhere. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, sir. Please do not take it personally. Though issues involving other Wikia's do not belong here. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 03:07, August 11, 2013 (UTC) They blocked me on the CoD Wiki. Travelling to other Wikis is pretty much the only way to express how I regret lashing out at them, and for them to at least try ''to forgive me. Besides, I've had a hard life recently. -TalCharles (talk) 03:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :That really isn't our problem. We're not the CoD wiki backup. Find some other place or way to contact those admins, but not here. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:13, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :I understand that it isn't your problem, but any other attempts at contacting them landed me with two blocks. -TalCharles (talk) 03:17, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :No this isnt your fucking negotiation table. Your problems should NEVER EVER involve us, remove yourself you ungrateful swine.-- The Hochseeflotte Serving Germany since 1871 03:21, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :I was going to say "any other attempts at contacting them ON. OTHER. WIKIS." And no, it isn't my negotiation table. The whole Wikia network is. -TalCharles (talk) 03:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and P.S: You are a corrupt little bastard for thinking a mentally disabled fourteen-year-old is an "ungrateful swine". I'm grateful for my loving family, good friends, a caring older brother, I am grateful for everything I get. :Ok, you have Autism right, ok you can stick on this wiki as long as you agree to this: You are not to edit an article, B. I will handle your problem, since I have Assbergers and C. You dont contact Raven Wing or CoD 4 again. Ok, also you are to apollogize to me. :You are also to abide to the CoC (code of conduct) on this wiki. (no name swearing or anything), Sorry.-- The Hochseeflotte Serving Germany since 1871 03:41, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :If that post is your idea of getting my attention, you've got it. My 'full 'attention. If it's your idea of a joke, then you are a horrible, self-centered. egotastical abomination. -TalCharles (talk) 03:52, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You can't play the "mental disability" card all the time. At some point it's going to stop working. Obviously the fact that you're able to spell and reason properly means you aren't ''that disabled (I could say I'm "disabled" because I have sight and hearing impairments). As Slopijoe has said, he also has aspergers, but we don't treat him special at all. Now, could we all just... move along? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Can't I exact my revenge and end this stupid talk chain altogether first? -TalCharles (talk) 04:37, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::No. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:39, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Fine. Can I at least shut down the chain? It's kinda getting annoying -TalCharles (talk) 04:43, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you an admin? The answer is no. Honestly your attitude is what's annoying here. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC)